Episode 915 (1st October 1969)
Plot Stan is badly hungover. Hilda rips into him and makes him eat his breakfast. Susan and Peter go down with mumps. Ken receives a mysterious phone call from someone he knows. Minnie has made rosettes for the supporters of the Rovers' team and cons Ena into buying one. Ken tells Val that they've a guest for dinner but takes the opportunity to rush out to see the match before he can say who it is. The residents gather to watch the match. Dickie gets annoyed when the menfolk, including opposing player Tommy Deakin, give Audrey hugs and kisses when she scores. At half time the score is 3 - 2 to The Flying Horse. Val is shocked when Ken tells her that their guest is Dave Robbins. The women bicker with the men when they catch them drinking at half-time. Emily takes photographs of the match. Hilda scores an equaliser, annoying the menfolk who don't think they can last out through extra time. Dave arrives for dinner. The Rovers win on the toss of a coin and return in victory to the pub. A parcel arrives for Minnie for her birthday but she wants the Flemings to look after it until the day itself arrives. Dave is coy about why he has returned to the area. Dave shows an interest in the maisonettes and hears that No.12 is empty. Val seems taken with Dave again. Cast Regular cast *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Emily Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Audrey Fleming - Gillian McCann *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Dickie Fleming - Nigel Humphreys *Cyril Turpin - William Moore *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver Guest cast *Tommy Deakin - Paddy Joyce *Dave Robbins - Jon Rollason *Ted Loftus - Ted Morris *Referee - Mike Savage Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *3 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *5 Coronation Street - Back room *13 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *14 Coronation Street - Living room and hallway *Playing fields and changing rooms Notes *The football match scenes were filmed on location. *The music which opens Part 2 is not the usual Coronation Street theme but instead is the music from the 1950s BBC programme Sportsview. *Doris Speed gets a crucial line wrong and speaks of the Rovers team winning by a "coss of a toin". *''TV Times'' synopsis: Not exactly the World Cup Final… *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,800,000 homes (7th place). *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 1960-1969, released in 31st July 2006. Notable dialogue Minnie Caldwell (to Audrey Fleming in her football kit): "Oh, you do look pretty." Ena Sharples: "Good job you're not talkin' to Nobby Stiles." --- Len Fairclough (after Hilda Ogden scores a goal): "Stan, Hilda wants kissing...amongst other things..." Category:1969 episodes Episode 0915